Heir Of Broly
by 601st.DevilDogs
Summary: A continuation of the story Naruto the legendary Ninja The original author is Drakca.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL, AND ITS ALL BASED ON IDEAS, INSPERATION, AND A ADOPTED STORY FROM DARCKA, AND THE TITLE IS "NARUTO THE LEGENDARY NINJA" SADLY HE OR SHE COULD NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY, SO I WANTED TO CONTINUE IT, EVEN IF MY SKILLS ARE NOT CLOSE TO THE ORIGINAL STORY. ALL CHARACTERS, FROM BOTH THE NARUTO VERSE AND DBZ BELONG TO THERE ORIGINAL CREATORS. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW, EITHER GOOD, BAD, AS LONG AS YOU WRITE SOMETHING, I WILL BE HAPPY.**

 **CONTINUES FROM CHAPTER 7.**

As soon as Naruto saw the transformation of the ichibi, all he did was laugh,

HAHAHAHAHAAHA, _IS THAT ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE!?, DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT IT WILL BE ENOUGH TO BEAT MEEE?!_

The ichibi now turned Gaara's mother could only shake in frustration, and anger.

 _This arrogant brat truly knows no respect, if he was my son id turn him on my knee and truly put the fear of a angry mother into his very soul!_

Naruto for a split second felt a emotion, that he has felt since he was a kid, he felt envy, jealousy, and anger. Envy because gaara still had a piece of his mother, jealousy for seeing a mother trying to protect her child, and anger because he has always wanted to at least now his mother.

 _Garra I don't know if you can hear me, but I will beat you till an inch of your life for being ignorant of not loving you mother instead of KIIIILLLING!_

In that moment his power was growing, growing, and still growing stronger, so much so that the entire elemental nation was shaking, the trees, were swinging back and forth, till they all bent towards him, as if the planet it self was bowing to a Kami, the animals from the forest outside of the village, to the gaint size animals from training ground 44, which is dubbed as the forest of death, were all just outside there territories, and submitting to the legendary super sayain, with there heads touching the grassy ground, to roaring there approval of the future Kami of there animal kingdom. Every single shinobi, kunoichi, civilians, men, women, and children were both in awe, and fear, there bodies and minds were shaking as if they are facing the burning gates of hell, civilians just dropped to there knees and sweating like a waterfall, children were just dropping like flies and only seeing black before passing out.

The shinobi's and kunoichi's were no better, the only ones how were at least trying to not fall to both there knees were fully experienced Jounin and served as Anbu were trying to rise, but there bodies refused to listen, as if Kami it self was in front if them and passing down judgment to them. All five Hokage's were scuating, but having a truly impossibly hard time breathing, as if the Devil himself had there throats being squeezed tight by his hands. Orochimaru was standing there and seeing his entire body being pummeled, ripped apart, and finally being beheaded, but also being overshadowed by a giant red covered hair Demon, with his entire left arm covered in pure gold armor, pure black hakama, with four gold brackets, one in the front starting from his waist and ending just about a foot below his thigh, two on both his sides, and the back acting as a tail, but was made of pure gold. Fiery red hair that's nearly touching his back knees, it also looked as if it bathed his hair in the blood of his dismembered enemies, with spiked ends but flows as a bloody waterfall, piercing electric violet eyes, that show nothing but pure, unadulterated rage that promises nothing but a slow torturous death.

All five Hokage's were thinking that maybe, fighting orochimaru was soooo much better then being in the same vicinity of that unspeakably haunting KI. But the only female Hokage, although had fear and awe, couldn't help but feel aroused, a feeling of wanting to be dominated, ravaged, and a maternal desire of wanting to bear this Ultimate deities children. All she could do is prepare herself for a other worldly climax, that no mere _man_ can give her, her body, mind, and her very soul wanted nothing more then to bow on her hands and knees, naked as the day she was born, to show her undying vow of fidelity to this all powerful Kami, and as soon as she thought of that, she arched her back and screamed her flooding climax, and didn't even register her fellow Hokage's. After a very long minute, she was on her knees, trembling as the planet itself from her godly climax, and passed out. The rest of the Hokage's couldn't even enjoy this erotic display, due to fearing that whatever this deity powers, would smite them just for even thinking of looking at his women from enjoying her release.

Naruto's ki kept reaching new heights, his entire body was cover in the deathly beautiful aura of blood red mist, but as soon as his yell was ceased, the wind blew the mist, and should his new form. Were naruto was, is a 6ft 7in being, with muscles that are built for power, but not overly bulky for proper speed and accuracy. Baseball size 8 pack abs, that seemed to beg to be touched by goddesses only, electric violet eyes that emitted lightning. Hair swaying around the wind, as it reaches the back of his knees, Pure black hakama that showed both his sides were covered in a golden chainmail. A protective frontal guard that fell a foot below his knees, a back tail like guard, and golden shoes that looked to be made from the sun itself. As he raises his head, the sky itself bids his arrival by clearing the cloudy skies, his eyes slowly opens, and once they are, the heavens lightning roars around him, as in approval that he has the right to wield thus power. With a roar as powerful as a lion, his power glows a blood red aura, a sign that he has reached a level that even the Gods themselves can never dream of.

Far to the side, we see a female sayain who is shaking, but also trying not to cry, but not out of fear, hate or even jealousy, no, it is a emotion that shows regret beyond words, hate towards herself, for never loving her child, but also embarrassment for feeling her lower region becoming soaked towards her very own child, turned Kami to all Sayains. A true form that has only been achieved over 5 millenniums ago, a story that she heard of since she was just a child, a being of unimaginable power, strength, and will, that if not controlled then the entire universe will be destroyed. She dreamed of witnessing this, when her son was born she felt happy, that her little sayain had a power level of 20,000 that she might have birthed the next God of the Sayains, but when the kyuubi appeared and sealed in her son, she only saw a power level of ten in her child, she felt anger, towards her dead mate for destroying her dream of raising the next Sayain God, but also for making him weak. When she left even after an hour her sayain blood screamed at her to return and raise her son, but pressed forward. When she had a new mate that showed power and had birthed sayain twin daughters, with a power level of 10,000 each, she thought that this was a do over for her, to have strong children, maybe not as Sayain Gods but the strongest warriors is the next best thing, but now that she has witnessed her first born become the God of Sayains, she has a lot to make up for, and maybe if she did it right, have a new and a God for her mate.

 _Naruto-kun, my soichi, I will make everything up to you, and I will offer my body, and soul to you and no one else ever again, And my daughters as your concubines, I will make you accept me once I show you my resolve to be by your side again!_

Once Naruto finished his roar, he turned his sights on his opponent, which is stretching that term. To be honest he felt that the new ichibi is nothing more then a dirt mice with a bloated ego, and could never even amount to anything.

 _If you still want to fight, then please by all means come forward, and show your strength, but be warned, if you don't show me your true power…_

Naruto didn't finish, as Yumi Ichibi ( name of Gaara's mom ) punched naruto in the face, but naruto didn't even flinch, as if he didn't even feel the attack. Now Yumi felt true fear, as she poured 70% of her power into that one attack.

 _How can that have not affected him, with just 10% of my power I can destroy a entire village, and then some, but he didn't even flinch, as if he knew I was about to attack, and took my punch_ _with no effect_. _Just what is he!._

Naruto only blinked, and seemed to stare at yumi, then she felt a unbearable pain from her shoulder, when she turned her head to see why, all she saw was a empty shoulder socket, and blood spraying out of her severed limb. Just as she was about to scream, naruto flicked her forehead, and flew back faster then the speed of sound, and obliterated a small mountain to mere pebbles. Dust and gravel surrounded yumi's body, trying to get back up, but couldn't. Due to her missing an arm she used her tail as a crutch, but what shocked her more was why her bijuu healing was not replacing her severed arm, but couldn't slow down or stop her bleeding. As she turned her head she heard foot steps, coming at her at a slow and haunting pace, as if teasing her that maybe she might live through this hellish ordeal, but when the dust settled, all she saw was her doom.

 _It amazes me, that you are not dead, truly it does, at least now I know that half of a half percent of my power cant kill another bijuu. Now, I can stand here and give you a speech of how now that I have achieved my God form, I will destroy you, but I feel rather merciful, but don't think that it is due to my kindness, for that I have none, but because you proved that you are a true mother. A mother who love's her child, who was willing to give a part of her soul to her child, and protect him from beyond death, I will allow you to live, and continue to protect him, as long as you leave and never cross me again. For if you do, I will obliterate not only you from existence, but you entire village as well. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BIJUU?!_

Yumi nodded her head yes, and slowly reverted to the regular ichibi form, then the bijuu's sand armor fell, showing a bloody, and injured gaara. In that moment, just as naruto was leaning to his battered and beaten enemy, temari jumped from the trees, and with a swing from her wind fan, she sent a powerful wind jutsu, but all she saw was that the only thing flying around was the leaves. Naruto slowly turned towards her, and with his sayain tail stopped her fan from reaching him. Looking towards temari with a bored and uncaring look, he simply flicked his tail and her fan shattered into millions of shining pieces. With a look of fear all she hears is a frustrated sigh, then saw his tail about to hit her, she braced herself for her death, but once she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes and only saw a concerned look towards her. Her cheeks flushed red, her throat felt dry, and her heart felt as if it will beat out of her chest as this, this, _GOD,_ was healing her injured leg, and blinked when she saw his tail holding her fan, which somehow was back in one piece. With her shaking hands tries to grab hold of her fan, and see's that he will not kill her, she grabs her fan, and feels no pain from her leg, with a shaky and bated breath ask's him…

 _Why didn't you finish me or my brother off? Clearly we cant beat a god, so why?_

 _Why would the sunset, why does the moon shine, why should I spare you? The answer to that my dear, is that you showed a fearful but courage's will to protect your brother, even if it proved to be your undoing. You love your family, and I wish I know what that feels like, but because of your love of protecting him, I will allow you to leave here alive with your brothers. But make no mistake, if you cross me, I will not give you the time to feel regret when I send you to oblivion. And also because you were beautiful this entire time._

With that said an done, naruto begins to fly towards the sky, and leaving a blood red blushing, and drooling kunoichi, he stops to feel and see a fellow sayain, but this one was female, with red hair, purple sayain armor, and for some reason her crotch area was dripping, but once her scent reached him, his power and aura began to boil over, and yelled with a voice filled with rage, hate.

 _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU CUNT!?_

Kushina flinch's, and starts to shed tears, and a painful stab to her very soul when her son yelled those words, knowing he is right in saying them, but they still hurt coming from her own son.

 _HELLO MY SOICHI, I HAVE RETURNED FOR YOU, AND I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN, MY BEAUTIFUL SOICHI, GOD OF ALL SAYAINS!_


	2. INFO ABOUT NARUTO APPEARANCE

**Hi fellow fanfiction readers, and or writers. My story Heir Of Broly, for a visual appearance of how naruto looks like on chapter one, please go to youtube and type KUIYU CHOUYUAN AMV DARK SKIES.**

 **At the very beging of the video, there is a blood red haired man, with gold arm guard, black sword. That is how naruto looks like, but more muscled, almost as my story picture. Please continue to read more chapters as they come to life. Thank you again. Props to the AMV, I DONT OWN THE ANIMATION, OR THE MUSIC.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello fellow fan fiction readers and or writers, I'd like to thank for all your comments the good and the bad especially the bad, also thank you for clicking as my favorite story but the real props go to the true readers out there,… yes it's you the one who's reading this it's because of you guys that us as writers continue to write our fanfiction remember if you are writer Don't Let the Flames get to you, remember you will always receive those kinds of flames, but remember they wasted one two three minutes of their time writing it, so think of it as payback for flaming you. Remember all the characters in my stories belong to their original creators and or animation.**_

Once those words came out of kushina's mouth, Naruto begin to shake out of anger, hatred, frustration and most importantly, confusion. Now you're probably thinking why the hell, should he even listen to what she has to say, why should he waste his time listening to this waste of space and a poor example of a sayain, now when he says the word sayain, he says it out of pity because to him she is no sayian, she is nothing but a weakling, and he is _really_ starting to think that her head would look great, hanging off his wall.

" _Soichi, I know you feel anger, and hatred towards me, but please understand when the moment I birthed you, and held you in my arms I felt your power and strength, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your eyes shined like the sun, your little body showed muscle definition, and when you opened your eyes not only did they radiated power, but they were the eyes of our future, and the future to our return of the ultimate warrior race in the galaxy. But when your sperm donor took you from my weakened state after I birthed you, he sealed that insufferably weak creature, your power decreased to a merely level of 20, I felt my world be destroyed all over again, I felt that I have birthed the new Kami of our people, but I just couldn't have you be by my side, due to your weakness, I left you and I did feel a bit of regret but I just want our people to return as the ultimate warrior race as it did in the past. So please, let me hold you once again as I di…._

She couldn't finish what she was saying, for as a blood red tail was constricting her neck so tight that she couldn't breath through her nose, her body somehow became numb, but when she tried to see why, all she saw was her soichi's hand stick out of her abdomen, with blood starting to fall from her lips, she tried to raise her hands towards his, but as quickly as he impaled her with his fist, he flung her body towards the Hokage stadium box, were all five kage's were currently frozen in fear. As her body was forced towards the stadium box, she was trying to stop her tears from falling, but in that moment she droped her pride, and released her emotional wall, and let her long awaiting tears fall, and her regrets, started to finally show how much she messed up, how she shouldn't have abandon her soichi. She imagined how her soichi would have turned out if she _was_ there for him since the start, to see him grow up to be what he is now, to see him ascend as the Kami of her people, and the start of a new and powerful sayain race. Now as she felt her conciseness start to fade she felt her body slam into something, and let the darkness take her.

Naruto just floated in the sky, his hand covered in blood, were he just dealt with his moth…, " _No, I have no mother. I was born alone in this world, I will show this puny planet what it has created, and show that I have no need for family."_

" _Kurama, if you can hear me, I want you to release your chakra, and allow me to combine it with my KI."_

" _Understood kit, and I got to say I loved seeing her will slowly fade away, and for her to see how she messed-up with not being there for you. But now that you have fused with your ancestor, you really have no need of my power. Remember kit, you're The Super Sayain God now, why would you ask for my chakra?"_

" _I may have fused with my Ancestor Broly, but I want these insects to see what they have created, what they deserve, and for them to die at my feet. Plus with your chakra I know I can be even more powerful, I will not refuse help, unlike my ancestors, I will welcome it, and if they provide me more power then why would I refuse it. I truly think you and I will be the ultimate duo of Demon's and God's. Don't you want not only this planet, but the rest of the Universe to know of our might, our strength, and our love for battle?"_

" _Kit,_ _ **Have I told you how much I love you**_ _!?_

As Naruto heard that, he thought why it affected him, and why did it sound like a girls voice. So he entered his mindscape, but what surprised him, was instead of this usual sewer like structure, it was a vast forest, A giant lake filled with all manner of aquatic life, the most green grass he has ever seen, but what really made his sayain instict start to go haywire, was when he turned towards the lake a beautiful, NO, A GODDESS was slowly emerging from the water, with the most breathtaking light blue skin, blood red hair that reaches her plump rear, eyes of blood red that can peirce through any armor, a body that instinctively to command you to pay attention to her. The part about why his sayain instinct was going haywire was because _Goddess…_

" _Wait, why did I say MY Goddess, and why do I want to just pin her down, make her moan, and scream my name to the Universe, and have her bear my future Children!?"_

This Goddess was naked, but had Ten Blood Red Fox Tails, flowing with the breeze, and walked towards our Sayain God, at a torturous speed, with a tantalizing sway of her birth bearing hips with every step of the way. When she FINALLY was a foot away from Naruto, 'Boom' he was behind her after she heard a load but heavy static sound, and found herself in a soul shattering grip, but it didn't hurt her, in fact she felt a unbearable pleasure that made her climax with his embrace alone. For when her senses returned from her blank mind, she saw electric violet eyes looking at her, with a unspeakable amount of lust, godly command for her to bow at her beloveds feet, a universal shattering maternal instinct to birth children, but not any children, No, she wants to bear the ultimate beings in this universe, to bear Her God's future race to greatness.

" _Kurama, who told you to transform into this Goddess form huh, and I don't recall for you to appear before me nude, for now that you did, I will claim your body, your mind, and your soul. To make you see, feel, and lust after my very being. I will show this planet, that I will be there destruction, there apocalypse, there last regret, for when they face shinigami, they will suffer a thousand times more then I did during my time as a weak minded fool."_

" _Naru-koi-sama, ONEGAI, CLAIM ME AS YOUR MATE, YOUR FUTURE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN, As not only your shield, but your sword as well, for when I'm by your side, nothing will tear us apart. We will show the universe our power, our strength, and our children as they will conqueror other planets in you name my love."_

" _No my Goddess, they will conquer the stars in OUR name, my Queen. For I am the Devil of the universe, and you as there Goddess, WE WILL RULE ALL, AND THEY WILL CHANT OUR LEGACY UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"_

For when Naruto finished his vow, his power once again was felt throughout the universe, the weak insect on this planet could only hope, that there death will be painless. When Naruto exited his mindscape, he started to fly towards konoha, more specifically, the Stadium Box were all the five kage's where they were currently trying not to pass out due to this overwhelming power. When the kage's felt this power coming closer towards them at a fast pace, the tried with all there might to prepare and face this, this, God of death to approach, and grant them a merciful death, but with the upmost certainty that it will not be the case. The Raikage of Kumo, can be seen on his knees, and holding a bartered, bloody women, who had a fist size hole in her abdomen, with the small puddle of blood around her and covered the Raikage's hands as he tried to stop the bleeding, but he saw that she was becoming pale, her once peach colored face was turning blue, and her vibrant red hair, and tail become dull, and no longer held that radiant red color.

" _Kushina, hold on I'm applying pressure to stop the bleeding, I know it hurts but please hang on. When we return I promise I will help look for your boy, I know how much you wanted to look for him, how much you cried at night for him to be there with you, but please you have to stay awake for us to make you all better ok, think of him, think about how happy he will be once you're the…"_

All he felt was a unbearable amount of pain on the side of his head, and heard loud snaps, as loud as thunder strikes, while he felt he was sent to the wall, and break through 10 walls with reinforced chakra seals, for when all the kage's saw what happned, they saw a being, a GOD, with blood red bair, electric violet eye that show lighting come out of them, a body that the heavens themselves crafted to the ultimate divinity of man. Only his entire right arm was covered by pure gold, black Hakama with gold embroidery, and golden shoes as they shined like the sun. Once he landed on the floor the planet shook once again, and felt lime there souls would cease to exist, if they dare to even gaze upon this God. As kushina lie there, bleeding, wither in pain, she smiled, a smile that showed pride, happiness, and more importantly, fear, fear in that he has shown that he will _NEVER,_ forgive her, and never allow her to be by his side to rule the universe as his Queen.

" _Why are you insects not on your feet, I never allowed you filthy ningens to kneel before me, now RIIIIISSSEE!"_

As he said that, the tried and tried with all there might to obey this command, and no matter how much strength they had left, there bodies just refused to listen, for when he took a single step forward, they all flew back, and were about to crash land into the arena below, but while they were falling they all felt a severe impact on there abdomen, as if a giant boulder slammed into them and created a 6ft wide crater once there bodies hit the floor. Blood spewed from there mouth, and a silent howl escaped there lungs. As Naruto saw his creation of pain, and Mayhem he raised his arm and uttered a single word, a word that broke the Kage's spirit, and forever seared a fate worse then death.

" _OBLITERATE"_

 **THANKS TO ALL FOLLOWERS, GUESTS, AUTHORS, AND READERS FOR WRITING REVIEWS, AND YES EVEN THE FLAMERS ACTUAL HELP ME TO CONTINUE WRITING, TO START IMPROVING MY SKILLS AS NOT ONLY A WRITER, BUT ALSO HELP OTHERS IN SHOWING THAT NO MATTER GOOD AND OR BAD COMMENTS, REVIEWS, OR P.M'S, THAT WE MUST NEVER LET THEM BRING US DOWN, SHOW THEM THAT AS THEY WRITE FLAMS, OR HATEFUL WORDS, THEY SPEND THERE TIME TO WRITE THEM, SO GIVE THANKS, THANKS TO THEM THEY SHOW HOW SHALLOW, AND COWARDLY THEY ARE.**

 **GO TO YOUTUBE AND CHECK OUT SAIYAN ENIGMA. HE WRITE SOME THEMES FOR DBZ SOUNDTRACK, ESPECIALLY SOME UNOFFICIAL SUPER SAIYAN BROLY THEMES, AS WELL AS A FEW OTHERE, AND A ORIGINAL ONE FOR HIMSELF OF COURSE. THANKS AGAIN AND HOPE TO READ MORE OF YOUR REVIEWS.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO ANY AND ALL ANIME MANGA. THEY HAAVE THERE ORIGANAL CREATORS, ALL CREDITS GO TO THEM FOR CREATING SUCH ART. THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY. ITS YOU WHO HELP ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO WISH TO PRACTICE THERE WRITING SKILLS, AND MAYBE ONE DAY THEY WILL MAKE A STORY AND WE GET TO READ IT. AND THE FLAMERS I ESPECIALLY WOULD LIKE TO SAY, THANK YOU. I TRULY APPROPRIATE ALL YOUR COMMENTS, BECAUSE THEY INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE. THE ONLY REASON YOU WOULD WRITE THISE COMMENTS IS BECAUSE YOU READ MY STORIES, ANDD FOR THAT THANK YOU. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE MY STORY, AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THOSE AMAZING COMMENTS.

All five Kage's awaited for there end, waited to be destroyed with baited breath. There souls would not allow them to beg or plead to this God for mercy, No they had a feeling deep within there soul that they somehow deserve there fate. Maybe they wronged someone who is connected this is Powerful being, maybe its something they didn't do. They didn't stop a event were someone was hurt because of there neglect. Either way they fully accepted fate. All they see is this being raise his hand, a blood aura glows around him with a tint of violet and they hear there final word, ready to depart from the land of the living.

" _ **OBLITERATE"**_

The moment that word escaped his lips all they saw was there own live's replay in there minds. All there accomplishments, all there defeats, there happy times, bad times. All of there years of living has brought them to this moment. All of there actions and or inaction has lead them to this. They all are accepting there fate, they only see a blood red energy ball appear to form around his palm, and slowly start to increase its size, they close there eyes and wait for there end. When they felt that they were yet to be destroyed, all they hear is a very loud slam, almost like a giant fist punching something. And a shatter of some kind, only to hear a loud scream and a cry of pain. When they opened there eyes they were surprised but also angry. They saw three kunoichis, two of them had black hair, one who had there fist closed and punched the Beings head, the other had her leg slam into his chest, on the third kunoichi had blond hair with a Spock like haircut. Her katana blade in hand, but she only had the hilt, her blade was on the floor in thousands and pieces. All three of them had a surprised look about them, but what really is surprising is that they heard kushina scream. Some how she was able to get up, and slowly walk towards these three newcomers. She still was in sever pain due to her almost falling over and grunting while holding her abdomen.

" _ **MOTHER PLEASE, STAY BACK AND HEAL. WE WILL FIGHT THIS ASSH…"**_

She couldn't finish her sentence due to having her mother punch her on the side of her head. She flew back and slammed into the wall. The remaining two kunoichis were beyond shocked, they had witnessed a event so impossible, a event that has never happened outside of training. The mother of two sayain kunoichis just attacked her own child. The other two just looked on and tried to get answers. To see why there sensei and mother just attacked her own child.

" _ **MOM, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? WHY DID YOU ATTACK KARUI!? WHY DIDN'T YOU ATTACK THIS BAST…"**_

Samui instantly jumped backwards, in order to avoid her mothers kick. Ran also tried to move but her mothers kick landed on her chest an sent her towards her sister karui. Samui ran towards her sisters, and started to apply ointment to heal there wounds. She turned towards her mother, but what she saw made her jaw drop. What she saw was her mother Kushina Uzumaki kneeling, with her head touching that bastards feet. Her mother, the powerful kunoichi who has no equal, the women who can keep up with there Raikage, the only one who could withstand his attacks was KNEELING to HIM!?

" _ **I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY BITCH, OR I WILL RIP YOUR BODY APART AND FORCE YOU TO SEE HOW I KILL YOUR OFSPRINGS!"**_

 _ **I BEG YOU MY LORD, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO PUNUSH THEM FOR BRINGING HARM TOWARDS YOUR VERY BEING, ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU MY RESOLVE, SO THAT I MAY BE BY YOUR SIDE!"**_

" _ **MOTHER WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SIDE WITH HIM, DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT HE IS WEA…"**_

She felt pain, a unbearable pain from her stomach, only to see a fist coming straight towards her face. What she felt was nothing like when she would train. She felt despair, betrayal, and most if all, a sense of lost. She flew towards her sisters, and what she saw was anything but normal. She once again saw her mother stand in front of them with a angry look, but anger was not the best way to discribe her face, no it was rage, disgust, an a small amount of hate being directed towards them. A look that she an her sisters hoped to never receive from there mother.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR FISTS TO OUR GOD, HE IS OUR SUPER SAYAIN GOD, AND HE DESERVES YOUR RESPECT, YOUR LOYALTY, AND MOST OF ALL, YOUR VERY SOUL IF HE ASKS FOR IT. HE IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE OUR LORD. HE IS LORD NARUTO, GOD OF THE SAYAIN RACE, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, HE IS YOUR OLDER BROTHER."**_

The moment kushina revealed who this Lord Naruto is, they felt a pull, a pull demanding them to kneel before his very feet, to offer there bodies, there souls, and there very reason for living. There sayain blood was screaming for them to offer themselves in any an all he commanded. A feeling so strong, that he wanted them dead, he need only to ask them and they will end there life for him, and with a smile on there face. The raikage tried to rise to his feet, but was only able to kneel on a foot. He couldn't believe what was happening, he just saw his daughters mother kneel before this Lord Naruto, and even attacked her own daughters just because they were about to insult him, and for even trying to harm him, and _TRYING_ is the key word, doe he saw samuis katana shatter, his other two daughters injured there hand and leg for trying to attack him. The moment he heard kushina reveal that this Lord was actually The God of ALL Sayains, his babies mama was a Sayain, so her Son was a GOD, a GOD to her people, the Sayains were known for being the only race of warriors to love fighting, to enjoy there freedom and the love of battling against impossible odds, only to come out on top.

" _ **WOMEN, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ADDRESS ME AS YOUR OFFSPRING, WHO ALLOWED YOU TO TOUCH MY FEET WITH YOUR SOILED HANDS, AND WHO TOLD YOU TO REVEAL MY TITLE TO THESE WORTHLESS SPECIES?!"**_

" _ **PLEASE MY SOICH, I ONLY WANT TO BE BY YOUR SIDE, TO KILL YOUR ENEMIES, TO CONQUER PLANETS IN YOUR GLORIOUS NAME, TO HELP RAISE OUR PEOPLE FROM THE ASH'S, AND MAKE THE UNIVERSE FEAR OUR NAME ONCE MORE, TO MAKE THEM SHAKE IN FEAR AND IN AWE OF OUR PRESENCE ALONE. I WANT NOTHING MORE THEN TO PLEASE YOU MY LORD, IN ANY SHAPE, WAY AND FORM. PLEASE MY SON, LET ME BE APART OF YOUR LIFE."**_

" _ **YOU KNOW NOTHING MAGGOT. YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER, AND YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NEVER STAND BY MY SIDE, FOR YOU WILL DIE HERE AND NOW. YOU AND YOUR HALF BREEDS, ARE ALL A UTTER WASTE OF SAYAIN BLOOD. AND YOU WILL DIE KNOWING THAT YOUR NAMES AND SOUL WILL CEASR TO EXIST, AND WILL NEVER FIGHT AGAIN. I WILL REMOVE THE ONE THING YOU CHERISH THE MOST ABOUT YOUR PITIFUL LIVE'S. I WILL REMOVE YOUR SAYAIN BLOOD, SO YOU CAN BE WEAK HUMANS, AND NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE SAYAINS."**_

When he closed his eyes, the sky turned gray, as if it will rain, and rain that will lastfor a hundred years, thunder, and lightning roar through the skies shouting there battle cries for him to exterminate all those who seek to appose his rule and absolute right to be there God. He opened his eyes only to shoe violet lightning to surround them, and feel there bodies scream out in pain, a scream for them to run, to run as fast as possible and never look back, but for when he whispered his command, all there sayain blood shouted to him to have mercy, and forgiveness to allow them to live and serve his command.

" _ **I COMMAND YOUR BLOOD TO CEASE AS SAYAINS"**_


End file.
